Crush: Enamorado
by Neishon
Summary: Este es un DracoHermione. Es un one shot que habla de como a veces enamorarse no es tan difícil.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rowling. Cualquier parecido con personajes o situaciones reales es pura coincidencia. **

**Ojala disfruten este nuevo fic, un One-Shot, que es de una de mis parejas favoritas, es un Draco/Hermione. Por si quieren leer la historia del "cuarto del requerimiento" es un Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna; y el de "Harry Potter y la Fábrica de chocolate" es una parodia.**

**Bueno ya me dejo de hablar y aquí les va. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

"**CRUSH"**

Esta noche no he podido dormir. ¿Qué me pasa? Solo puedo ver un rostro, a una sola persona que invade mis pensamientos. Si logro cerrar mis ojos la vuelvo a ver en mis sueños. No debo pensar en ella. ¿Pero cómo es posible que ella fuera la única que pudiera notar realmente mi dolo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a acercarse a mí? Pero lo que más me perturba es cómo ella se quedó acompañándome cuando yo no quería estar solo, incluso después que "agradecí" su gesto con una mueca de desprecio y un "sangre-sucia". En ese momento esperé que me respondiera con otro insulto, que se fuera, o que incluso me golpeara. Pero solo se quedó mirándome con una expresión en sus ojos que indicaba… ¿dolor? No era pena, sino más bien comprensión, unión con mis sentimientos. Pero por qué es eso tan especial que no me deja pensar. ¿Por qué siempre sabe cómo actuar? Siempre sabe qué decir y qué hacer cuando uno está por desesperarse. Eso lo descubrí después que me golpeó en tercero.

Sé que no debo pensar en ella, que no debo permitirme pensamientos agradables sobre ella, pero en este momento se sienten correctos. Se siente correcto pensar en ella y sentirse bien, pero a la vez siento que ésta es solo una noche de locos.

Por fin terminó una noche de tortura. No puede dormir más que unas pocas horas, pero en ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti, porque incluso inundaste mis sueños. Ahora que es de mañana podré dedicarme a estudiar y hacer algo que mantenga ocupada mi mente, y así podré estar tranquilo.

¿Pero cómo pude olvidarlo? Hoy es sábado, no hay clases que me mantengan ocupado, y en la tarde los de Gryffindor tienen partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw. No quiero ir a verlos jugar.

Aún no sé como pude soportar una mañana con las conversaciones triviales de mis compañeros de casa. Además cómo se ponían nerviosos cuando nos quedábamos en un incómodo silencio. No saben como actuar por lo que pasó, no son capaces de solo estar ahí por mí, como solo ella fue capaz.

Ahora que es de tarde estoy refugiado en la biblioteca. No quiero ser molestado, así que elijo la mesa más apartada, aunque no es necesario ya que todos están en el partido. Trato de leer, y cuando por fin logro concentrarme en la primera palabra, aparece ella, tan encantadora… No puede ser que esté pensando eso de ella. Dios, por qué la hiciste tan bella, que me hace desearla tan intensamente. Pero esto no puede ser, por lo menos no ahora. ¿Tal vez mañana? ¡Jah! Buena excusa, porque siempre pensé que el mañana nunca llega, aunque nunca pensé que podría desear que sí llegara solo para estar con ella.

¡Oh no! Se acerca. ¿Es qué estoy ocupando su sitio preferido en la biblioteca? ¿Sino por qué tendría que venir hacia dónde estoy yo? ¡No puedo creerlo! Te has sentado a mi lado y sacas un paquete de ranas de chocolate y… ¿Me lo ofreces? ¿Y me preguntas cómo me siento? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué recibí tu regalo? - Bien - ¿De dónde salió eso, yo lo dije? ¿E incluso te atreves ahora a preguntar por mi madre, si ya está mejor? Pero tus ojos cambian de expresión. ¡No puede ser! Recién me doy cuenta que desde que venías hacia aquí no hemos dejado de vernos a los ojos, y ahora que lo sé no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Incluso cuando sé que mis ojos deben reflejar mi verdadero dolor. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Es acaso mi dolor lo que se refleja en tus ojos? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Después de una larga pausa desde su última pregunta ella vuelve a hablar, siempre lo hace en el momento justo, diciéndome que el libro que estoy leyendo es muy interesante. ¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Por qué supo que cambiar el tema era lo que necesitaba para controlar el dolor que se acrecentaba en mí? Un dolor que ya no quería mostrar.

Solo logras que me rinda a tus pies, pues eres lo que necesitaba. ¿Lo qué necesitaré?

Me sorprendes con una propuesta que no había considerado en absoluto, pero que simplemente es perfecta. Me propones ir a caminar. Sabes muy bien que no voy a poder concentrarme en leer. Tal vez fue porque no supe cual era el título del libro del que me hablaste para ayudar a ocultar mi sufrimiento, pues me quedé sorprendido por unos segundos antes de poder darme cuenta de lo que hablabas, y tuve que ver la tapa para saber qué libro estaba leyendo. Fue una dolorosa ruptura de esa mágica mirada que habíamos sostenido hasta ese momento.

Ahora estamos caminando junto al lago. No hemos hablado aún, ella sabe que aún no quiero hacerlo y solo está ahí para acompañarme. De pronto me pregunto ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué hizo que ella trate de hacerme sentir mejor? Tal vez porque ella fue la primera en enterarse.

Ya que ambos somos premios anuales y compartimos una sala común nos vemos más seguido. Y para mala suerte, ¿o quizás sea para buena, ella estaba ahí cuando me llegó la lechuza con la noticia. Yo no pude contenerme y caí de rodillas en donde me encontraba, sabía que "Lord Voldemort" había atacado a mi madre por mi culpa, porque yo no quise convertirme en un mortífago. La carta me informaba que mi madre estaba en el Hospital San Mungo. Poco tiempo después que caí de rodillas, ella llegó a mi lado y leyó la carta que se encontraba ahora tirada en el suelo, yo no hice nada por detenerla, estaba paralizado. Cuando me di cuenta de mi "error" ya era demasiado tarde, pero no podía prever que ella me ayudaría a sentarme en un sillón y traería té para ayudar a calmarme. Yo solo pude ponerme una máscara, esa mueca de desprecio que ella ya conocía, y luego dije algo también común en mí, tratando de alejarla con un ¡Fuera sangre-sucia! Pero ella se limitó a sentarse a mi lado y a verme con una expresión única. Primero creí que era pena, pero luego reconocí dolor en sus ojos.

De pronto me hablaste, desperté de mis pensamientos y recién me di cuenta que estábamos en una zona alejada y escondida de la vista de cualquiera que se hallase en el colegio. Me habías hablado para ofrecerme una copa don vino. Me quedé sorprendido al notar que tenías una botella entera, y otra copa para tí. ¿Tú idea era ahogar mis penas? Qué idea tan poco original, pero qué acertada. El alcohol nos relajó un poco y comenzamos a hablar sobre diversos temas. Nunca creí que pudiera entretenerme tanto con una conversación, y mucho menos que tuviéramos tanto en común. Nunca pensé que fuera posible conocer tanto a alguien en unas pocas horas. Claro que no puedo contar a Crabbe y Goyle, conocerlos a ellos solo requiere de un vistazo y dos palabras.

Pronto noté que me sentía embriagado y muy cansado debido a mi falta de sueño de la noche anterior, y a un pobre almuerzo. El vino había llegado a mi cabeza con mayor fuerza de lo esperado. Pero parecía que no solo a mí, porque ambos entramos en un estado en el que nos reíamos como bobos.

De pronto, solo yo me reía. Tú te habías quedado dormida, que maravillosa te veías. Quise permanecer así, viéndote por más tiempo, pero mis ojos se cerraron y dormí tranquilamente, algo que realmente no esperaba.

Cuando abrí mis ojos te vía allí, a mi lado. Aún no había amanecido, pero ya faltaba poco para que saliera el sol. Lo supe porque las aves empezaron a cantar y te despertaron. Te veías un poco desubicada, pero pronto te acordaste de lo que había pasado. Me miraste y te sonrojaste, fue ahí cuando recién me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, y también me sonrojé. La incomodidad fue interrumpida por la aparición de una luz, volteamos a ver la fuente y nos encontramos con un amanecer espectacular.- Mi madre adora los amaneceres. - Se me escapó, no sé como, y para colmo sentí que mi voz casi se había quebrado. Ahí fue cuando tú me abrazaste. Los dos estábamos como hipnotizados por el bello espectáculo, así que no me di cuenta que ambos permanecíamos abrazados hasta que el sol terminó de salir. Parece que ella se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo; y ambos, completamente ruborizados, nos separamos rápidamente.

Sentí como si nada estuviera en su lugar, no sabía si estaba sentado o bailando, si estaba parado o de cabeza, si todo era un sueño o real. Solo tenía la certeza de que el mundo seguía siendo redondo.

Ha pasado ya casi una semana, una semana en la que pude mantenerme ocupado con los deberes y las clases. El domingo después de ese abrazo no te vi más, hubo salida a Hogsmade, y Pansy se aseguró que fuera para "distraerme". Pero yo ya estaba distraído, distraído con tu recuerdo, hasta que me perdí al recordar que mi madre yacía inconsciente en la cama de un hospital. Y he estado perdido durante toda esa semana, aparentando estar bien frente a los demás. Pero estuve escondido en mi habitación, porque no quería verte. Porque sabía que contigo me sentiría bien… y no quería sentirme bien, yo soy el culpable y por eso me castigaba.

Pero hoy es sábado otra vez, y una lechuza ha venido justo ahora que me escabullo al comedor. No quiero que me encuentres.

Ahora que veo el sobre, un sobre similar al que portaba malas noticias la primera vez, lo tomo con calma. Me siento en el sillón más cercano, saco la carta del sobre lentamente, pero… tengo miedo, no me atrevo a leerla, ni siquiera a extender el papel. ¿Por qué me siento mejor de repente? Volteo, y te encuentro sentada a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué no quería verte, po qué tuve que huir de ti toda esta semana. Ahora que te vuelvo a ver, y que te tengo tan cerca nuevamente, siento que te necesito, que necesito beber cada gota de tu ser sin darme el lujo de derramar ni una sola, que tengo que llenarme de ti. Me siento embrujado por tus ojos, y cada segundo que pasa y te sigo mirando, siento que algo me inunda, algo muy distinto de lo que sentí por cualquier otra persona, ¿será esto… amor?

Y justo al pensar en ésta palabra recuerdo porque estoy aquí sentado, y miro la carta. Es extraño, pero ya no siento miedo. Creo que temía quedarme solo. Pero ahora que estás a mi lado ya no me siento abandonado. No sé de donde sale la fuerza que me ayuda a abrir la carta ¿vendrá de ti, la leo y no puedo creerlo, pero estoy llorando. Me miras preocupada y yo solo te doy la carta, la tomas con un poco de recelo pero la lees rápidamente, como para hacer menos fuerte el golpe. Me miras estupefacta, tus ojos se llenan de agua y te lanzas sobre mí en un tierno abrazo, y los dos nos fundimos en uno, uniendo nuestro llanto. Después de un momento nos separamos y volvemos a mirarnos a los ojos, y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en nuestros rostros. Pareciera que la misma felicidad nos embargara, felicidad porque mi madre ya despertó y se encuentra fuera de peligro. Todas mis preocupaciones se alejan mientras me doy cuenta que tú te has vuelto lo más preciado para mí. Y puedo ver, recién, que nunca me abandonaste durante esta semana, ahora que mi mente se ha despejado me explico claramente por qué te sentaste junto a mí cuando llegó la carta. Si ya lo dije, lo digo nuevamente, tú siempre sabes qué es lo que debes hacer en el momento justo. Y siempre estuviste cerca, esperando silenciosa e inadvertidamente el momento preciso para acercarte. Recién ahora puedo comprender porque la sala común siempre estuvo vacía para mí cuando tú nunca en el pasado habías estado ausente. Y nunca lo pensé hasta ahora, algo tan obvio, pero que mi mente perdida no alcanzaba a analizar, siempre había un dulce en la mesa que está junto a mi sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, un dulce que comía en un intento de endulzar mi existencia. Y ahora te acercaste en el momento justo y puedo reconocer por fin cuanto te amo, y que tengo que devolver tus favores con la misma dulzura con que tú los preparaste para mí.

¿Pero cómo agradecer tu cariño? - Gracias… - Lo dije sin pensar, debería haberte dicho mil palabras que expresen lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte tratado tan mal en el pasado, que digan lo mucho que hiciste por mí, lo mucho que te amo. - … Hermione - Todo fue tan rápido, pero me atrevía a decir tu sagrado nombre y no tu apellido.

No puedo reconocer lo que veo en tus ojos, tu expresión no me es familiar, nunca nadie me ha mirado de esta forma. Y con esto me respondes con un "de nada", pero agregas una palabra que solo hace que te ame más, nunca creí que el amor pudiera ser tan grande, y mucho menos que fuera capaz de seguir creciendo, pero la última palabra que salió de tus labios me quitó estas dudas. Solo dijiste: "Draco".

Al pronunciar mi nombre me hiciste volver a la realidad, pues en éste momento la realidad es mucho mejor que los sueños, y noto que estás muy cerca, y antes de poder ruborizarme, antes de dejar que tú rompas el contacto de nuestras almas que se da en una mirada directa, antes que el tiempo decida seguir corriendo… Yo recorro la distancia que nos separa y poso mis labios sobre los tuyos y te beso. Te beso como nunca lo he hecho antes con ninguna otra. Y son tan dulces tus labios, y es tanto lo que siento, que no puedo saber en qué momento comenzaste a corresponder mi beso. Y cuando mi lengua busca un nuevo territorio al salir de mi boca ahora entreabierta, no se sorprende tanto de encontrar una entrada abierta y cálida, que la acoge con pasión y ternura.

No puedo creer que un beso pudiera sentirse tan extraordinario, he tenido varios, algunos buenos, pero ninguno que llegue ni a la mitad de éste. No puedo creer que tengamos que separarnos para tomar aire, este pequeño momento se vuelve tan doloroso, casi insoportable por tu ausencia en mí. - Te amo. - ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo me atreví a decirlo? Nunca creí que pudiera decirlo.

- Yo también te amo. - Me acabas de responder con lo que yo no creía posible. Y para confundirme más, y al mismo tiempo darme la certeza de que todo es real, pasas tus manos por mi cabello y las posas de modo que puedes atraerme hacia ti, y eres tú quien ahora me besa. Y yo solo puedo dejarme llevar y amarte más.

**FIN**


End file.
